


Sam & Jack-You & Me

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Sam & Jack-You & Me

[Sam & Jack-You & Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7nlOzv-XSU)


End file.
